clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 16
RE: Being Mean He bugged me on the POTM page. I removed it, because none of it is real. First, I only have 1 account (this one). Second, I do not get in edit wars with Admins. View full log POTM Idea Hey Penguin-Pal! I've come to propose a new idea to you. Lately I've been feeling like the latest POTM nominees haven't really deserved to be nominated. There are so many users here on the wiki like you and I who edit everyday and have only been won POTM once. Where as some users here on the wiki hardly ever do anything and get still nominated. Now of course they don't usually win, but it's still honorable just to be nominated anyway, right? So I've come up with an idea that we need to set an edit limit on people who can be nominated for POTM. Anyone who makes 100 mainspace edits a month automatically qualifies to be nominated for POTM. Keep in mind that just because someone DOES reach the edit limit, doesn't mean they will be nominated. I also think this edit limit will get people to edit more, because I mean everyone wants to be POTM sometime or another, am I right? Admins will still have to approve who gets nominated and users will still be able to nominate other users. Admins can also still be nominated as well. So what do you think? Let me know! Also, if you think 100 mainspace edits is a little to low, it could be 200 or 250 or something like that. I also proposed the idea to Hey.youcp and he said it was a good idea as well. Let me know on what you think! -- 03:06, February 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: POTM Idea I think we should add it by community vote. Also, we can set the start limit at 100 for now, then we can raise it in the future if the idea actually works. And yeah I do tend to over explain things sometimes. :P -- 12:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Hi P-P, I want to vote on the Club Penguin Wiki:Vote Page so can you unlock it? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 14:30, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, only registered users are allowed to vote on vote pages. :--Shurow 04:01, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi P-P. How is the template going? Is it almost added? I would like for it to come out soon because i cannot wait for it to come out :D Also i would like the widgets to still appear. Thanks! (Please hurry :) Bsyew Talk News 00:40, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! I was once falsely accused of being 123kitten's sockpuppet due to my name being similar to his, and I was wondering if I was allowed on the chat now that my ban has ended. I wanted to tell you this so I don't get banned for that if I go into the chat without contacting an admin. -123Fishy1 Chat Bannage hey pp. when will my account be unbanned from chat? thx. ~Fatewate RE: Congratulations! Thank you Penguin-Pal! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 13:48, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Hi P-P, I would like to nominate 1joshuarules for adminship. How do I do this? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 14:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Above Please read my above message Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 16:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Hi P-P, I think 1joshuarules should be an admin because he is a very respected user and has made alot of useful and helpful edits to this wiki. He wants to be an admin - I know he does because on his user page he has a user box it says 'Admin? - Not yet... . He is online alot so is fully active.He never spams and I think he would be a very helpful and entusiastic admin. Please make 1joshuarules and admin! He deserves it! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 16:39, February 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Signature Dear Penguin-Pal, I am sorry for taking so long to revert my signature. I have been very busy editing and have not had time to fix it. With all due respect, Mariobilly (Talk) ^SEE? It's fixed! Above Please read my above message! ^ (Nomination) Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 17:06, February 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Signature I fixed that as soon as I got your message. With all due respect, Mariobilly (Talk) Some help please. Hi PP. I recently made a table on my page (visit to see text) and I think I made an error with CSS. I tried to color the background, since the format seemed correct I attempted to add style="color:black; background-color:orange;" cellpadding="10" under It doesn't work within the signature preference, just comes out as a small #006CB0 square in which no text is visible on. I also want to add the current time within the table after: ! style="color:orange; background:#006CB0;"| Talk I really don't know my error, as it comes out well fully rendered on a regular page. Thanks PP, 18:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) XONIUS THE SIG IS BROKEN Batreeq bot Blocked Hello, I noticed that Batreeq bot is blocked. First of all, it doesn't even contribute here. Please note; other wiki pages link to it's userpage on this wiki. Also, I am thinking of making it a bot (programming) it here, as for I have programmed it on other wikis. RE: RE: Bot Hello, is the link. Thanks Thanks. Rare Items Hello Penguin-Pal, I was wondering what items to we classify as 'rare' items. I know the general rule is that items from 2005-2008 are classified as rare. But i have noticed several items from 2009 and even 1 or 2 from 2010 classified as 'rare'. I was wondering since it is a new year, are items from 2009 supposed to be rare? P.S thanks for telling me how to change my signature --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 21:32, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ALERT! A user called Stick sean is SPAMMING, FLOODING, BEING RUDE AND MEAN, AND RAGING IN CHAT PLEASE COME ASAP, OR LOOK UPDATE LOGS AND LOOK AT THEM! TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 01:17, March 6, 2013 (UTC) LIAR!!! that was my brother! I just come on the chat and your bullying me and acting as selfish as Yoshi! And then you NoobTubed me! The only thing I did was try to get you blocked wikia wide (maybe that was a little harsh). chat ChilledEnderman and TLOTR keep trolling me on chat and they won't stop! TLOTR is NoobTubing me and enderman is lying and blaming everything on me! -SS was here IP COPPA Hello Penguin-Pal. I would like to report http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.184.111.108 admitted to being COPPA on http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fottymaddy/Team_red_or_blue%3F#comm-236101 I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! 11:50, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Poptropica Wiki Promoting Hi Penguin-Pal, I was wondering if you could help promote Poptropica Wiki. I happen to be a bureaucrat there and we could use some more publicity. You may not like Poptropica, and it has somewhat of a rivalry with Club Penguin, but if you could help publicize our wiki that would be helpful. The two wikis could have some sort of party to publicize both wikis. Hope you can help! Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 17:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) HTML Code for Right sidebar Hi , P-Pal can you tell me the HTML code for this sidebar ? it's from monchocho's site btw :P Htmlcodeneededforthis.png|^^^^ That one LOL Thanks ! , , Unlock Hi P-P, Can you unlock the Adminlist template so that when you are away on March 11th-13th (as you mentioned on your user page and talk page) I can update it to 'Away'. Also can you unlock the Bureaucrats page so I can edit the template on it to make it have the same categories as the Adminlist. Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 18:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC)